memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
David Quashnick
David "Dave" Russell Quashnick ( - ; age 71) was a makeup artist and hair stylist who worked for seventeen years on Star Trek. His work included the television series , , and , as key make-up artist the video game Star Trek: Borg and as hair stylist the 1996 video game Star Trek: Klingon. Quashnick applied Mark Allen Shepherd's Morn makeup. http://www.startrek.com/article/mark-allen-shepherd-was-born-to-be-morn-part-2 For his work on Star Trek, Quashnick received the following Emmy Award win and nominations in the category Outstanding Individual Achievement in Makeup for a Series/Outstanding Makeup for a Series: * Emmy Award nomination for the episode , shared with Michael Westmore, June Westmore, Gilbert A. Mosko, Debbie Zoller, Tina Hoffman, Mike Smithson, Hank Edds, Kevin Haney, and Michael Key * Emmy Award nomination for the episode , shared with Michael Westmore, Camille Calvet, Karen Westerfield, Dean Gates, Dean Jones, Tina Hoffman, Mike Smithson, Hank Edds, Michael Key, and Gilbert A. Mosko * Emmy Award for the episode , shared with Michael Westmore, Camille Calvet, Dean Jones, Dean Gates, Karen Iverson, Scott Wheeler, Michael Key, Karen Westerfield, Gilbert A. Mosko, and Thomas E. Surprenant * Emmy Award nomination for the episode , shared with Michael Westmore, Camille Calvet, Dean Jones, Karen Iverson, Mark Bussan, Scott Wheeler, Gilbert A. Mosko, Ellis Burman, Jr., Thomas E. Suprenant, R. Stephen Weber, Brad Look, and Kevin Haney * Emmy Award nomination for the episode , shared with Michael Westmore, Camille Calvet, Karen Iverson, Ellis Burman, Jr., R. Stephen Weber, Dean Jones, Mark Bussan, Brad Look, Belinda Bryant, James MacKinnon, Allan A. Apone, Perri Sorel, Mary Kay Morse, John Maldonado, Lisa Collins, and Karen Westerfield * Emmy Award nomination for the episode , shared with Michael Westmore, Camille Calvet, Dean Jones, Karen Iverson, Mark Bussan, Ellis Burman, Jr., Karen Westerfield, Mary Kay Morse, Belinda Bryant, Joe Podnar, Suzanne Diaz, Jill Rockow, and Bernd Rantscheff * Emmy Award nomination for the episode , shared with Michael Westmore, Camille Calvet, Dean Jones, Mark Bussan, Mary Kay Morse, Ellis Burman, Jr., Belinda Bryant, Karen Iverson, Karen Westerfield, Brad Look, Earl Ellis, Joe Podnar, R. Stephen Weber, Jeff Lewis, Toby Lamm, Sandra Rowden, Michael F. Blake, June Westmore, Judith Silverman, Craig Smith, Kevin Haney, Suzanne Diaz, Scott Wheeler, James Rohland, Tina Hoffman, and Natalie Wood * Emmy Award nomination for the episode , shared with Michael Westmore, Scott Wheeler, Tina Hoffman, James Rohland, Suzanne Diaz, Natalie Wood, Ellis Burman, Jr., Belinda Bryant, and Jeff Lewis * Emmy Award nomination for the episode , shared with Michael Westmore, Tina Hoffman, Scott Wheeler, James Rohland, Suzanne Diaz, Natalie Wood, Ellis Burman, Jr., Jeff Lewis, Brad Look, Belinda Bryant, Joe Podnar, Karen Westerfield, and Earl Ellis In 1983 he was among the special effects team for the horror film One Dark Night, with Kevin Peter Hall. He has then worked as make-up artist on the comedy Just One of the Guys (1985, together with Yolanda Toussieng), the science fiction film Warning Sign (1985), the science fiction film Class of 1999 (1990, starring Malcolm McDowell and with make-up artists Rick Stratton, Rob Burman, and Barney Burman), the horror film Arachnophobia (1990), the television sequel Bonanza: Under Attack (1995, starring Leonard Nimoy and with hair stylist Joan Phillips), and the action film Best of the Best 3: No Turning Back (1995). More recently he did makeup for the ER episodes "Tell ME Where It Hurts" (2002, with Tzi Ma, Michelle Bonilla, and Kay E. Kuter) and "Believe the Unseen" (2008, with Scott Grimes, Charles Esten, Michael Buchman Silver, and Michelle Bonilla), and the documentary Creature People (2007) which is looking behind the cameras and shows the make-up process for J.G. Hertzlers character Martok in Star Trek: Deep Space Nine. Other interviewees on this documentary include Robert Picardo and the Star Trek artists Michael Westmore, Rick Stratton, Greg Cannom, Craig Reardon, Kevin Haney, and Rob Burman. Quasnick died peacefully at home in Grants Pass, Oregon. https://makeupmag.com/david-r-quaschnick-journeyman-make-up-artist1946-2018/ Star Trek credits * ** (Season 7, uncredited) ** (uncredited) * ** (Season 2, uncredited) ** (Season 3, uncredited) ** (Season 4, uncredited) ** (Season 5, uncredited) ** (Season 6, uncredited) ** (Season 7, uncredited) * ** (Season 6, uncredited) ** (Season 7, uncredited) External link * Category:Makeup staff Category:Video game production staff Category:Emmy Award winners Category:Emmy Award nominees